


It all started with cookies

by Gracekaren



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anniversary, Cookies, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25927399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracekaren/pseuds/Gracekaren
Summary: Inspired by a Tumblr post from @Stephmcx about what could have happened during H50 10 years celebrations, and a bulb went on in my head:What if Danny has remembered his anniversary with his best friend, 10 years of friendship and partnership, of course he has to celebrate it, it doesn’t matter that his best friend is running around the world,So when Steve receives Danny’s gift, what happens?
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 5
Kudos: 93





	It all started with cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything,It’s just for fun, yadda yadda, 
> 
> Thanks to @StephMcx for the awesome inspiration, my writing is still not very good, but this was something I just needed to write down, so hopefully you’ll like it, tell me if you’d like another chapter after that,  
> I got lots of others prompts forming in my head, because I think Danny deserves to be at the forefront more, as he’s a badass but also sweet guy, so that makes for the perfect hero to write my stories with,  
> I’ll also try to give those two idiots in love the ending they really deserved  
> Please review and comment, as they help my inspiration to write  
> Enjoy the story, see y’all really soon!

When his phone lit up and started ringing, Danny groaned and turned away from the light coming through the curtains, Steve’s bed was amazingly comfortable, and Danny had taken over his best friends bedroom after he had left  
But that was all the jerk deserved for running away and leaving him injured and hurt without his best friend, Danny had thought before sinking into the sheets every night, and if the lingering smell of the pillow helped him fight his insomnia, well, who else but Eddie was here to know about that?  
« Williams? » Danny groaned, sitting up slowly without looking at the caller first  
« Daniel, would you mind telling me why you had a box of your homemade cookies delivered to my hotel room in Paris? »  
« Why hello, best friend, how are you today?I’m doing well, thank you for asking » Danny answered, rubbing his eyes  
« Yeah, yeah, hello Daniel, good morning, all that, now for that explication? »  
« Let me give you a little tip about friendship, first, you do not wake people at 5 am, even more when said best friend got into best at 2 am last night after wrapping up our latest case, which after Cole’s departure and Lou’s retirement, we were severely understaffed for, then, when you receive a gift, from your best friend, the first thing you say when you call them is thank you, this is a 2 words sentence, even a neanderthal like you is capable of saying it, now repeat after me: Thank you! »  
« Alright Danno, Thank you for the gift, now can you please tell me why I’ve been lucky enough to receive those delicious cookies? »  
Danny started to answer, but his phone signaled another call coming in from Tani,  
« Sorry babe, this is Tani calling, we have another case, I gotta go man »  
« Wait, wait, what about my question? »  
« Well, you were a cop for several years, so lets see if you can figure this one out »  
« What? What do you mean?Is this some kind of a game? »  
« Bye Steven, enjoy the city of love » Danny smiled as he hung up on his best friend  
The rest of the day was filled with work, for Danny, but every hour, he received a text from Steve « Is it somebody’s birthday? Is it because you miss me,Danno?Did you make too much cookies again?You really need a new hobby,man »  
Danny could feel the impatience growing with Steve, as the texts got more and more frequent, laced with sarcasm, and at around midnight, when Danny went to lay down in bed, he saw the latest text from Steve, admitting defeat, which was a huge improvement for his best friend,  
« Alright,Danno, I give, can you please tell me what were the cookies for?They were delicious by the way »  
« Thank you Steven, I’m really glad you loved my cookies, can you tell me what’s today’s date? »  
«It’s september 20th, but what’s that got to do with you cookies, man? »  
« You really are going to make me spell it out for you, huh? Ok, what were we doing on September 20th, 2010?»  
Steve kept silent, Danny continued:  
«It’s the anniversary of our first meeting,babe, so happy anniversary, Steven »  
« Hi, huh, thanks Danno, hi huh, well, thanks for the cookies,then »  
« You’re welcome, Steve, It’s stupid I know, I guess I just wanted to celebrate, I’m glad you enjoyed the cookies »  
« I did, thank you Danny, really, man, I’m touched »  
« You’re welcome,babe » Danny said before yawning audibly « I better go, I haven’t had more than 4 hours of sleep a night for the past week »  
« Goodnight, partner »  
« Night, Babe »

For the rest of the week, Danny worked in Five-O, went to his PT and went back to the house, alone, sad and tired, but when the weekend rolled, the house filled again with his ohana visiting, the kids playing on the beach, the steaks sizzling on the grill, his own light and ball of energy, namely Charlie, was playing around with his neighbords kids on the beach,  
It was a good day, and if one did not know Danny Williams, they could have thought he was a happy man, judging from the smile on his face as he watched his ohana moving about on the lanai, from his little chair, resting from his earlier session at PT, his legs were back to almost normal, but he still had trouble moving his arms and shoulders,  
He had just made himself comfortable on his chair, when the doorbell rang, so he called Junior and sent him to turn down the salesman that was at the door, his local ohana were all already there, his best friend was running around the world with his beautiful very female girlfriend, whoever it was at the door could only be a salesman, or maybe one of the kids friend  
« Danny, this is for you »Junior called out  
« I’m tired, can’t you just whoever it is away, please »  
« No sir, this is important, sir sorry sir »  
Danny got up, walking to the door, muttering  
« Important, I sure hope its important, and please Junior, remember, it’s Danny, outside of Five-O business office, please call me Danny »  
Junior grinned « Yes, Danny »  
« Alright, good, now let’s see about this important guest » Danny said as he opened the door,  
« Happy anniversary,Danno »Steve was standing there, his bang on his shoulder, holding out a package of Cannoli  
« What are you doing here?You’re supposed to be in Paris, why did you leave? »  
Steve stepped into the house, putting the box of baked good on the table, before reaching out to his best friend, drawing him in a huge bear hug, leading them both to the couch, a quick nod to Junior had him springing into action, going back to the lanai, closing the door behind him, to give the two best friends some privacy.  
« So, seriously, Steve, whats up?Last time we talked was 4 days ago and you were in Europe, visiting the city of love with your girlfriend, did solething happen? » Danny asked after releasing him from the hug, but still keeping his hands on Steve’s upper arms  
« Everything’s fine Danno, I promise, I just missed you guys so much, after a few months visiting around the world, I guess I just got tired and realized that it didn’t solve a thing, so I had a big talk with Catherine, told her that I craved for a family, kids, white picket fence and all, but she, she wasn’t interested, so we came to the conclusion that we were best as friends, I wished her the best and put her on a plane to DC, then I left Europe, but before coming home, I had one last stop to do »  
Steve said as he got up, to get the box he had left on the table, bringing it back to the couch next to Danny  
« I realize that it’s not our anniversary anymore, sorry about that, nobody had ever stuck around to celebrate an anniversary with me, so I’m really not good with this, but, uh, Hopefully, this will help to celebrate » Steve said as he opened the box, showing the pastries to Danny  
« Happy belated anniversary, babe, here’s to the next 10,20,50 years, if you’ll have me »Steve continued softly, with an expression on his face that reminded Danny of a little unsure 10 years old he had seen in pictures in the McGarrett’s family albums  
It was so cute, Danny could have kissed him there and then, if the box wasn’t attracting his curiousity  
Danny peered into the box, and a grin appeared on Steve’s face, as he observed his best friends eyes opening wide  
« Steve, is that my ma’s cannoli?But that can’t be my mom’s, you said you wouldn’t go to New Jersey, How did you get them? »  
Steve watched as his best friend’s face, his overly tired face, really, now that he was home, he was going to have to make sure Danny rested more often, changed to an expression of an excited kid on Christmas morning, it was so cute, Steve could have kissed him right there, he thought, before he put the box on his best friends lap, helping him take of sweet out, holding it out for him to take a taste  
« Maybe it is, maybe it’s not, why don’t you taste them to check? »  
Danny smiled softly before taking a huge bite of the pastry, his grin only widening when the familiar flavours burst in his mouth  
« Oh man, these are my mom’s cannoli!These are so good, my goodness, I love you so much, babe! But wait, something’s different with them, what did you do? »  
Steve smiled back at Danny «I didn’t do anything different, babe, you’re right, this is your mom’s cannoli, it’s her recipe, only she didn’t make them, I did, I wanted to do something special for you, and I remember you saying that it’s the only recipe you crave from Jersey but never could make quite right here, so »  
« So you flew all the way to my mom’s in Jersey, baked with her my favorite pastries, then flew all the way back home, just to offer me a belated anniversary gift?And now you’re here to stay right? »  
Steve nodded « Yeah, I’m back for good,Danno, I just wanted to surprise you, what are you doing D? » Steve was cut off as Danny turned to put the box down on the floor, then launched himself at Steve, kissing him softly,  
« Consider me surprised, babe, this is the most thoughtful gift anybody has ever made me, I love it, thank you »Danny said between kisses  
Steve put his arms around his best friend, kissing him back before smiling at him  
« Happy anniversary, babe »  
« Happy anniversary, babe » Danny smiled back  
« And here’s to 50 years more of awesome friendship, partner »  
Steve laughed, before kissing Danny again, really, they had better things to do than talk, at least for the rest of the day, talking could wait, and for once, Danny agreed


End file.
